The Alternate Ooo
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: After an interesting accident due to the Ice King's carelessness, Finn finds himself in what he believes to be Ooo...but nothing is what it's supposed to be. Finn/Fionna. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Finn whipped around, running back toward the Ice King as the semi-insane wizard cackled mid-air. "Man Ice King, what is WRONG with you this week?" Finn shouted, jumping up to grab onto the Ice King's beard; the sudden increase in weight had the Ice King struggling to adjust his flying as he growled and yelled inane things about turning the human boy into a popsicle.

"Grah! Be gone, child!" he yelled, reaching a hand out to smack Finn square in the face. Yelping in an undignified manner, Finn let go of the beard as he fell to the floor. No sooner had Finn landed on the icy ground did Jake leap up and kick Ice King in the face, shouting in triumph as the Ice King groaned and flailed, attempting to not fall from the air once more.

"Yeah man, you've stolen like 12 princesses! Don't you ever sleep?" Jake responded, landing next to Finn as the human stood. The Ice King glared.

"Of course I do! How d'you think I keep up such a gorgeous complexion?" he replied, placing a hand to his face and batting his eyelashes. The boys both stared.

"Creepy," they said in unison.

"Graaah!" The Ice King seemed to be about fed up, bringing his hands up to begin charging another spell.

"Jake! Evasive maneuver 12!" Finn shouted, ducking and rolling behind a large pile of mostly ripped books and papers. Ducking as low as possible, he blinked as he realized it was a pile of the Ice King's terrible fanfiction, sadly mostly in tact. "Yuck..."

"Evasive wha?" Jake responded, turning his head left and right. Seeing that Finn had gone out of sight, the only thing Jake could think to do was hide as well. Shrinking down to the size of a head of a pin, he darted under the Ice King's arm-chair.

"Hah! You're not getting away from me that easily, Finn!" Ice King yelled in triumph, whipping around to hurl the spell at the pile of papers. The spell was fast, no getting around that, and Finn peeked over the pile just in time for it to collide with him and the papers.

"Aw dangit..."

The explosion was almost blinding, Jake hiding behind the leg of the chair, eyes screwed shut. The Ice King yelled, and Jake could only assume the thump he heard was the Ice King hitting the opposite wall from the force. Powdered ice fell slowly, an ice bookshelf having been blown to bits in the process. Jake scrambled out from under the chair, growing rather large. Taking a deep breath, he blew out, clearing the room of the fallen ice and any other debris.

"Finn? Finn!" he called, looking around frantically as the Ice King groaned from the other side of the room. The magical dog almost whined, before the noise turned into a growl, whipping 'round. Stalking toward the Ice King, he shot his arms out, wrapping them around the wizard and pulling the older male toward him. "Where's Finn? What'd you do to him?"

"Wh-what? What d'you mean?" he replied, blinking the haze away. Looking around a moment as well, his face fell as he let out a howl of pain. "No! Noooo! NOO!"

"What the Glob is wrong with you?" Jake asked, startled by his sudden outburst. He couldn't have cared for Finn THAT much, could he?

"My stories! My fan fictions! They're gone, GONE!" he cried out, struggling to get loose. Jake only stared, before letting loose a fierce bellow.

"MY FRIEND IS GONE YOU DOO-DOO HEAD! WHAT THE LUMP DID YOU DO TO HIM?" The Ice King only sobbed once, having stopped struggling after a moment. Jake brought a paw up, smacking him across the face. Ice King yelped from the pain, but just couldn't seem to focus.

"My fan fictions..." he cried, going limp in the dog's bindings. Jake growled. It was obviously going to take more than a threat to get the Ice King back on track. Sitting down, unwilling to let the sobbing wizard go, he settled for the only thing he could think of right now. Waiting until the silly man was calmed down.

_**Somewhere Else...**_

The young hero came to, eyes opening slowly as he realized an aching pain was trying to drill itself further into his skull.

"Uhn...what the junk happened?" Finn managed, a hand to his head as he laid on the icy floor. He sat there a moment, trying to stop his head from hurting so much, when he realized...everything was too quiet. What had happened to the Ice King? More importantly... "Jake!"

Jumping up, he about fell over from the dizziness assaulting his head, before he managed to steady himself and take a glance around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And that worried him. Had Jake taken the Ice King outside? Maybe they were fighting somewhere else and Finn just couldn't hear them.

Glancing around once more, he walked carefully over to the window, looking out. He didn't see Jake or the Ice King anywhere. Squinting his eyes, trying to see if there was any track of his brother, he noticed large, deep prints in the snow leading away from the castle. They looked an awful lot Jake's...where'd that doofus run off to?

"Dang, Jake. Way to leave without me." Finn muttered to himself, backing away from the window and sprinting down the staircase to get to the front entrance. "Probably got distracted by something..." It only took him a minute to get to the front entrance, but he knew it would take him longer to get back home, especially because he didn't have Jake. Sighing heavily, thankful his head was beginning to not ache so much, he continued on. Following the footprints through the snow, the human drew the yellow sweater to himself a little tigher. "Man he's gonna get it when I get back there."

About half an hour's walk found him at the very edge of the Ice Kingdom, and night upon the land of Ooo with the snow giving way to springy grass. If he was where he thought he was, he was only another half hour's walk to the tree fort. Yawning softly, he found himself getting more tired the closer he trudged toward the fort. After about 20 minutes he saw the fort in the very distance, but just barely; the sky was so darn cloudy and the chill was a bit insufferable. Yawning loudly, he dragged his feet forward, finally making it to his front door. Jiggling the handle and opening the door, he rubbed at an eye as he yawned once more.

"Jake!" he yelled loudly, despite being tired. "Jake what the stuff is wrong with you?" He trudged indoors, shutting the door behind himself, and after not receiving a reply he groaned softly and climbed the ladder to his room. "Jake, seriously are you-"

His gaze was met with an empty room, and an empty drawer. Looking around, he sighed heavily. Where was he? Out gallivanting with Lady Rainicorn? Finn wouldn't be surprised if he'd forgotten to tell him such a detail. The bulldog couldn't focus on anything for long. Letting it go for the moment, he dragged himself up the last few steps before literally crawling over to his bed and laying down. He didn't even bother to change. He was too tired to care.

Curling up in his sleeping bag, a soft scent hit his nose, almost flowery. He didn't have time to think about it though. Before he could do anything else, he was fast asleep.

_**Sometime Later...**_

Finn awoke to the sound of the shower running, and he groaned as he turned to look out the window; the moon was just barely peeking though the cloud cover, but Finn could tell that it was just a little past what he would consider the "middle of the night" or about 2 am for those that could tell time. Why Jake was taking a shower this late, and where he had been, was something Finn wanted answers to. It also didn't help that he had to pee.

Grumbling and cursing to himself, he wriggled his way out of his sleeping bag, before stepping down onto the wood in his bare feet and day clothes, walking his way to the bathroom. Without knocking or announcing his presence, he opened the door then shut it. The figure behind the curtain paused, and Finn scoffed softly.

"Jake, where the stuff d'you think you've been man? It's already past the middle of the night." The figure seemed to stiffen, and Finn stared at the curtain deadpanned. Reaching for the curtain, he grabbed hold of the edge, pulling it back, "C'mon Jake this wasn't funny, just answer..." The last word died on his lips as he stared back at the girl staring him down.

They looked at each other just a moment, before she shrieked and Finn threw the curtain closed, face beet red as he scrambled out the door, before slamming it shut. There was a patter of paws on the wood of the floor, a voice floating up to Finn that sounded female as well.

"Fi! I heard the scream, girl, what's wro-" The voice belonged to a cat, about the same size and Jake and Finn's eyes widened as her tail flared mid-sentence. "Who the Glob are you? And what are you doing in our house?"

'Our' must have also indicated to the girl. "What d'you mean YOUR house? This is MY house! And my buddy Jake's!" he defended, attempting to lessen the flush upon his cheeks. These two must have been another two house crashers that thought they still owned the place, just like Marceline had a while back.

"YOUR house? Boy don't come crashin' into here claiming this house is yours! I've been here with my girl for a long time!" The cat narrowed her eyes, glaring at Finn and his red cheeks. "And why's your face all red? Why are you..." She blinked, realization dawning on her face before it turned into a dark scowl. "Were you peekin' at my girl?"

"Wait, what?" Finn's head was spinning now, "No, no! She's in MY bathroom! I thought it was my friend Jake! He's been gone all night and I have NO idea where he's at!" He replied, trying to defend himself.

"Likely story! You're just trying to cover up you being a perv!" she exclaimed. "I bet this 'Jake' character doesn't even exist!" Her tail flared further, and she hissed. "You better get outta here if you know what's good for ya!"

"Like heck I am! I'm not giving up my house a second time you crazy cat!" Finn exclaimed. The cat hissed again, before the door behind Finn opened. The girl from before poked her head out, her face flushed as she glared at Finn.

"You." she said, narrowing her eyes. "Why the stuff are you in my house?" Finn threw up his hands.

"YOUR house? You and your cat are nuts! This is MY house! I've been here FOREVER," he exclaimed, exasperated. "Look, I don't know why you two crazies are in my house or where Jake is, but he's been missing all night and I think it might have something to do with the Ice King."

At the mention of the "Ice King" both the cat and the girl exchanged looks, before the girl spoke up, "Ice King? D'you mean Ice Queen?"

"Who the stuff is Ice Queen? I mean Ice King, the weirdest and kind of evil wizard that's around Ooo!" he said. They both blinked in confusion. Finn dead-panned. "Really? You two have never heard of the Ice King? He steals princesses all the time, he's ALWAYS trying to take Princess Bubblegum, he lives over in the Ice Kingdom?"

"Princess...Bubblegum?" the cat asked, raising a brow.

"Don't you mean Prince Gumball?" the other girl asked, having now stepped out of the bathroom in red pajamas that looked eerily similar to Finn's. She was also clad in a white hat with bunny ears. "He's the leader of the Candy Kingdom here in Ooo."

"_No!_" Finn said, groaning in aggravation. "I meant EXACTLY who I said! Princess Bubblegum! What is WRONG with you two? Are you guys not from around here?"

"I think YOU'RE the one who's crazy. Fionna, let's just kick his butt and kick him to the curb," the cat said. The girl, Fionna, sighed heavily as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"He may have burst in here, but he just seems confused," she replied, moving the long lock of blonde hair out of the way of her face. She stared him down, and he stared back; both were about the same height. "Look, I've got a question and you've GOTTA answer truthfully."

Finn stared hard. "Duh. That's what I do. I'm a hero."

"Fine!" Fionna's cheeks puffed out a bit, before she said, "Are you evil?" The question was like a verbal slap to the face.

"You guys ARE nuts! I'm the resident hero of Ooo. I'm Finn, and I'm all good," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Fionna, this guy is nuts. Are you sure he isn't evil?" the cat asked. "I mean we could always beat the tar outta him..."

"Cake," warned the other female, and the cat, now identified as 'Cake' grumbled but sighed.

"Fine, have it your way! Deal with the crazy by yourself. I'm goin' to bed." With that, Cake dashed up the ladder.

Finn stared after her, before looking back to Fionna. "Look, I don't know what's going on here...why are you guys in my house again?"

Fionna glared. "You dummy, I've told you before and I'll tell you again; this is mine and Cake's house! Okay? We've already had Marshall Lee try to take it out from under us, but we fought that off."

"...Marshall Lee?" Finn asked, a strange feeling pitting itself in his stomach.

"Yeah. He's the Vampire King 'round here. Why? D'you know him?" she asked.

"No. That's impossible. I only know one vampire named Marceline and she's the Vampire Queen," Finn replied, shaking his head. "That can't be possible...unless...Marceline got...married?"

"That can't be. I saw Marshall Lee just earlier tonight. Besides there's no way he could get married..." she said slowly. "I've never heard of this 'Marceline' before."

"And I've never heard of 'Marshall Lee' whoever that is."

They both stared at each other, strange feelings pitting themselves in their stomachs. This wasn't good.

"...by the way. You look a lot like the Hyoomans. Are you one of those?" Finn asked, indicating her hat.

"...Hyoomans...? You mean like Stan?" she asked.

"The fish-people," he clarified, afraid to ask about who this "Stan" person was. "I mean you've got the hat!"

"I'm no fish person!" she exclaimed, looking slightly offended at the thought.

"You've gotta be! You probably just don't know it! I'm the last human alive!" Finn said, stepping forward. "Gimme your hat, I'll prove it!"

"You ARE crazy! You can't be the last human. I am!"

Finn gave her a skeptical look, before leaning forward to quickly snatch the hat off of her head by the bunny ear. She yelped, growling in frustration. Instead of seeing gills or anything unusual, the only thing that was revealed by the hat was a cascade of long, blonde hair that went to about the back of her knees.

"You JERK! I bet YOU'RE the fish person!" And with that, Finn's hat was gone. Finn swatted at her hands, but it was too late; his hat was already in her possession, his short, blonde hair the same shade as Fionna's and sticking out every which way it could.

He blinked, realizing she was staring. Stepping forward once, she examined the side of his neck, reaching a hand out to touch him. Finn flinched away from the touch, stepping back. "Show me your neck," he said. Fionna watched him a moment more, the strange tension building between the both of them, before Fionna pulled her hair back. Finn stepped forward to be close once again, leaning a little closer to see if there were any gills. The longer he stared, the more he realized...she wasn't a Hyooman.

She was a _Human_.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, first Adventure Time fanfiction. I need to work out the kinks in the way I portray Finn and Fionna but I'll get them down eventually. Guess what? When they meet, they don't fall in love automatically. Like most FinnxFionna fics out there. owo Also...there will be no real use of the word "love" here as Finn (and I can imagine Fionna as well) can't stand to use the word. :D Both huge pet peeves...but there you go then. :3

Anyway, read, review, lemme know what you think. :3

Also, seriously, give me criticism please. D:


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's heart felt as if it had stopped for the briefest of moments before it started up again, fast-paced and rough. The girl, Fionna, seemed to be studying the other before her, her bottom lip disappearing into her mouth to suck on in thought. Well what was he supposed to do now? If only Jake was around, he'd know how to handle this. Sadly, the human was on his own. So to speak. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly before turning away just slightly.

"What?" he heard her ask, curious and, it seemed, slightly worried. Over what, Finn was unsure.

"I...don't know what's going on," he began, running a hand over his head. His hand met the blonde locks, and for a moment it startled him before he looked down to see Fionna still gripping his hat tightly. Fionna looked down as well, before offering the hat back to the other human. Finn accepted it gratefully before giving Fionna's her's back as well. Slipping the garment onto his head, he continued from his previous thoughts. "But...since...you two are already here I guess you can sleep the night."

Fionna snorted, "Oh, right. I REALLY appreciate that," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. She too replaced her hat, taking a moment longer than Finn to tuck her hair away into it. Finn stuck his tongue out, her tone sending a slight wave of annoyance through him. "And if we're sleeping here, where do you suppose you'll be sleeping?"

Finn blinked, turning back toward her. "I...hadn't thought of that." Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Well. Don't worry about it. I'll...figure something out...or...something...yeah!" He nodded once to himself, and Fionna sighed.

"You could sleep on the couch if you want." Fionna replied. "Just don't come creeping into my room if you know what's good for you. Cake'll claw your eyes out ya know."

"Ick! Why the junk would I wanna creep on YOU?" he asked. Fionna's cheeks lit up, looking offended.

"B-because you were creeping on me in the bathroom, that's why!" she sputtered. Finn's eyes widened, face growing hot.

"Arugh! I TOLD you already! I wasn't creeping on you!" he exclaimed.

"W-whatever! Just...don't come into my room," the female human huffed, turning away and toward the ladder to the upstairs. Finn placed his hand to his face, rubbing roughly before huffing.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." he muttered, cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance and embarrassment. She said nothing, but continued to the ladder then up it quickly. Finn sighed slightly, frowning a bit as he walked over to the couch and settled down on it. Yawning again, he laid down on the couch and having grabbed a blanket from one of the shelves, draped it over himself. Before he could even close his eyes, Fionna's head popped down through the hole, and Finn blinked at her.

"Um...just wanted to say that you can tell me what happened in the morning over some breakfast. Cake makes the best french toast in all of Ooo." Her smile was reassuring, and Finn couldn't help but smile back. "We'll figure it out tomorrow." Finn nodded, watching Fionna withdraw her head. Laying back once more, he was settled for less than another 30 seconds, before he sat up once more; sure enough, Fionna had poked her head down the hole again.

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing an eye. Fionna bit her lip softly, before she seemed to shrug slightly.

"Forgot to say good-night," she replied simply. Finn raised an eyebrow, stifling a yawn.

"Good-night then Fionna," he mumbled, falling back to lay down again. Fionna watched him a moment, before she withdrew back upstairs.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Awaking to the smell of bacon and a gentle shake of the shoulder, Finn rolled himself off of the couch to find a dressed Fionna hovering above him. She was clad in similar clothing to that of Finn; her sleeves went to just below the crook of her elbow, and the skort came to just above a pair of thigh-high stockings. "Morning," she said, watching Finn sit up on the floor, yawning. Rubbing an eye, Finn stood up and stretched.

"Morning," he mumbled, stifling another yawn. The couch had been more than uncomfortable in the night, but Finn had just been grateful for that; it beat sleeping out in the cold.

"Cake's got breakfast going...it took me a little bit but I convinced her to cook you up some grub for your gut," she informed him. Finn smiled slightly.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem...come sit down and eat before Cake changes her mind and eats it for you," the other human replied, turning away and walking toward the kitchen. Finn watched the other a moment, before heading over to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he wandered back toward the kitchen where he found Cake with a lop-sided chef's hat on, and Fionna loading french toast onto her plate that was drenched in syrup, indicating that stack wasn't her first.

Cake looked up, her eyes narrowing slightly. Finn stared her down, before sticking his tongue out mockingly.

"Boy, keep that tongue in your mouth. Don't you know what they say about cats and tongues?" Cake warned, tail flicking in agitation. Fionna reached over, bopping her on the nose. Cake "Mrowed" in surprise, glaring at Fionna as she rubbed her sensitive snout.

"Knock it off Cake. We need to figure out what's going on," Fionna said. Turning toward Finn as he sat down, she asked, "So tell me what happened." Before the other could think to formulate an answer for her, he dug deep into the bacon-ladden french toast, slathering syrup over the dish and nomming down hard. It only took him a few minutes, but the plate full was gone and Finn was full of nourishment.

"There...now my brain can be awesome and not full of doo-doo," he said, nodding sagely. Fionna raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, so you get like that too if you don't eat? Fi here can't focus right if she doesn't have her breakfast! She'll never admit to it though," Cake spoke up, obviously pleased that her food was well-enjoyed. Her past annoyance was gone for the time being, as she began gathering the dirty dishes from the table.

"That's not true!" Fionna defended, looking annoyed. "My brain doesn't get like doo-doo..." Now it was Finn's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"...anyway," Finn replied, drawing out the "a" sound to continue on with his train of thought. He took the next several minutes to explain the strange predicament, starting with the Ice King's rampant kidnapping of princesses, to the explosion and the large foot prints, leading up to just before he discovered Fionna in the bathroom. "...and that's why I'm here. I basically followed those footprints out of the Ice Kingdom. I thought Jake might have just gotten distracted or something."

"Wait, so there were huge footprints leading away from the castle in the Ice Kingdom?" Fionna asked, trying to clarify. Finn nodded. "From what it sounds like, that was probably Cake and I."

"Cake? But Cake's small! She couldn't have made such big foot prints," Finn replied.

"That's where you're wrong honey. Check this out!" Cake said. Without warning, she began growing much like Jake could, taking up a good portion of the kitchen. Fionna poked the cat's side in annoyance.

"I think he gets the picture, Cake. Shrink before you crush us." Obeying, she shrunk back to normal size, Finn's eyes wide.

"So you're telling me that...it wasn't Jake?" He asked, a crestfallen look upon his face. Fionna sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, it was just Cake...we'd just finished at the Ice Queen's castle and were leaving..." came the morose reply. "I'm sorry it wasn't your friend, Finn."

Finn stayed quiet a moment, before he shrugged and managed a smile. "Nah, it's cool," he replied, "So, what I wanna know is how I got here if this isn't the Ooo I'm supposed to be in. Or why there is more than one Ooo anyway."

"Y'know, we should make a trip to visit PG. He's good with science-y stuff like this, so maybe he might have an explanation," Fionna replied, "He'll be interested in knowing that I'm not the only human alive either." The statement sent a slight flutter through Finn's chest, and he stood.

"Awesome. Sounds like a plan to me then!" he replied, sounding more hyped at the thought. Anything to figure out what was going on, even if there was this strange tug in the back of his head, like he was forgetting something really important. Whatever it was, it could wait until they found Jake...or at least a lead as to where he could be.

"Great," Fionna said, smiling. She then turned to Cake. "Hey Cake?"

"Yeah Fi?" the cat replied.

"Y'know what time it is?" she began, grinning now. Cake grinned too.

"Adventure time!" she finished with gusto, fist-bumping her sister's out-stretched knuckles. Fionna released a short cheer, and Finn watched on. Seeing these two together made him miss Jake even more now.

He hoped they'd find each other soon.

* * *

**A/N: **And so here's the second chapter! C'mon guys, review, gimme crits, read! Tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and what you might like to see happen. :D And for any of you wondering, we won't be seeing Jake or the Ice King any time soon. They aren't due to appear 'till quite some time later. I have no idea how many chapters this is gonna be, but we'll see. c: Anyway, enjoy and adventure on! :D Let's hope I can get to the third chapter. That usually makes or breaks if I'm gonna be able to continue the thing. XD I don't foresee that being a problem. Onward! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Finn was amazed at the blatant similarities between the Ooo he called home and the Ooo he was in now. The trek to the Candy Kingdom was the exact same way, and he recalled that making his way from the Ice Kingdom to his "house" had been no less different. As far as he could tell, the landscape was exactly the same as well. Except for the fact that they kept running across, what seemed to be to Finn, gender-bent versions of his friends back home. Finn came to the conclusion that Fionna seemed to be like him, being a human and all and of course similar clothing and as far as Finn could tell now, mannerisms. Cake having the same stretchy powers as Jake was his gender-bent, and species-bent version as well.

Outside of Fionna and Cake, the first instance Finn had run across was while they were traveling through the forests outside of the Candy Kingdom. Fionna and Finn were situated comfortably on Cake as she walked them through the forest. It was relatively quiet, both humans choosing to keep to themselves. Finn was wondering what Jake might be doing when he realized they'd stopped moving.

"Hey Cake, why'd we stop?" Fionna asked.

"I see MoCro in the distance coming toward us," she hummed happily.

"'MoCro'?" Finn repeated, looking confused. Fionna merely pointed. In the distance, and getting closer quickly was what appeared to be a Rainicorn. However the colours on the creature were based off of blacks, silvers, and white, and unlike the delicate-looking Lady back home, this creature was more rugged and resembled more of an equine. However it's body stretched long just like Lady's could and it could obviously fly.

That must have been Lady's male version.

"Ooh, don'tchya know it. Hey handsome~" Cake purred as the Monocromicorn approached the three of them. He made no noise but instead stared at Cake. Apparently Cake could gather enough from the look alone and nodded once. "Alright stud, got it. Meet'chya at the castle." The Monocromicorn nodded once, before turning back in the direction he'd come.

"What'd he say, Cake?" Fionna asked.

"Said that he'd come out to let us know PG was expecting us." she replied, beginning to walk again. "We'll be there in just a few more minutes."

"PG...that's...the guy you mentioned last night, right?" Finn questioned. Fionna nodded.

"Yep, that's Prince Gumball. He rules the Candy Kingdom," Fionna said. Finn lowered his head slightly in thought, and the rest of the trip was quiet once more. Arriving in the Candy Kingdom, Finn recognized a lot of candy people that had been "gender-bent" as well. Finn had even seen Cinnamon Bun flailing about in a green dress and green bow atop her head. The sight made the adventurer raise an eyebrow. Weird.

Cake literally leaped up the steps to the castle, and lowering herself to the ground, Fionna and Finn slid off her back, before the cat shrunk down to size. Stretching an arm up toward the knocker, Cake knocked twice loudly, and the door was opened by what appeared to be Peppermint Butler. This Peppermint was clad in a maid's outfit instead however and she smiled and curtsied briefly.

"Fionna! Cake. Welcome to the castle once again," she said. She then eyed Finn, and the candy person's eyes widened. "And...who might YOU be?"

"I'm Finn! I'm a hero and a human," he said, puffing out his chest slightly. Peppermint Maid giggled dantily.

"Oh that's adorable. Fionna he's so funny," she replied, turning to the heroess. "This boy? A human? How silly!" Chuckling now, she held the door open. "Right this way my friends~"

Finn puffed his cheeks out, formulating a reply to the Maid's doubt. Before the human could get a word in edge-wise, Fionna reached out, covering his mouth and pulling him toward her. Finn flailed slightly, causing Fionna to hug him closer.

"Hah, yeah. Thanks Peppermint Maid, we've got it from here," she said. Peppermint Maid curtsied again, before walking off to continue on with her chores. After a moment, Fionna let Finn out of her grasp.

"What the stuff man? Why'd you do that?" he asked with annoyance, the slightest tinge of red to his cheeks.

"Will you cool it? I'm supposed to be the only human alive ding bat!" she hissed softly. "If you go around spouting that, first of all nobody will believe you and second of all, that'll cause all kinds of ruckus and questions you don't wanna have to answer if they DO believe you." Finn pouted slightly but threw his arms in the air.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go meet this PG guy or whatever," he huffed. Fionna rolled her eyes but led the way. As usual, the girl found the Prince in his lab, working on something or another. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was always fun to watch him go on about his science-y stuff. Fionna found it cute.

The prince, clad in a white lab coat over his pink and purple clothing, looked up to see Fionna leading Cake and what appeared to be a friend of theirs into his lab.

"Fionna! Cake! Wonderful to see you two," he chimed, smiling warmly at his friends. Cake grinned and Fionna smiled a bit shyly. "And who's that you have with you?"

Finn grumbled, and Fionna sighed. "This is Finn. He's...erm...he's a human, like I am." Gumball's eyes widened. "Look, okay we don't have any idea how he got here...that's why we came to visit you. 'Cause you're...y'know good at the science-y junk...and stuff."

PG's initial shock at the claim subsided, and was quickly replaced by curiosity. "So you say you are in fact a human, Finn?" he asked, approaching the shorter male. Finn nodded.

"Yeah," he said. PG tilted his head, taking Finn's arm in his hand and examining it, before letting it fall to the side, only to take Finn's other arm and examine that.

"So tell me what happened." Taking a few minutes to briefly account what had happened to himself, Finn chose to leave out the incident with the bathroom, vaguely dancing around that to lead up to where they were now. "Alright. Now before I can help, you need to prove to me that you're a human, Finn."

Without hesitation, Finn took off his hat and tilted his head to the right, then the left, as the Prince examined his neck. "See? No gills! I'm all human." PG's eyes widened again, and with a sort of giddy hop he clapped his hands.

"And so I see! You were not lying! You ARE a human!" he replied excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And...what you're saying to me. It sounds like this "Ice King" of yours transported you here with that spell of his, whatever it was."

"Stupid Ice King! I wonder if he'd planned that..." Finn muttered darkly, looking cross. PG grinned and spun back around to his lab table.

"Finn, come here a moment please!" PG practically sang, as he rummaged through a drawer. Finn approached the table, and the Prince withdrew what seemed to be a pink cotton swab. "Have you bathed since you got here?"

"Nope. I don't bathe often," he replied, looking proud. He heard Cake make a soft "tut" noise in disapproval.

"Well hold out your arm for me would you?" Finn did as instructed, and Prince Gumball drew the cotton swab over his skin; the part of the swab that had touched Finn's skin turned a dark plum colour, and PG nodded briefly.

"Woah, am I that dirty?" Finn asked, looking awed.

"Not necessarily, although I'm sure you could use a bath," he teased. "But in all seriousness, the swab I just used is useful in picking up traces of left-over magic. Since you were hit directly with the spell, the residue of the spell, although invisible to most others, is easily detected. Depending on the colour the swab turns, I can even determine what type of magic it was. For instance since the swab turned a purple colour, I can safely say that it was ice magic of some sort that he hit you with."

"Woah. You ARE good with science-y stuff. Peebles would love to talk to you," Finn replied in awe.

"'Peebles'? Who's that?" the Prince asked, now storing the sample away for the moment.

"Princess Bubblegum. In my Ooo, she's the leader of the Candy Kingdom," he replied, looking a little homesick at the thought. "She's all into science 'n junk like you are. You guys could probably invent twice the amazing stuff."

"Well, as lovely as that would be to meet a fellow scientist, as far as I know that's just a pipe dream. For now, what my focus will be whenever I can spare it, will be to figure out exactly how you got here and how to get you home." PG reached out, patting the hat-less human on the head once. Finn smiled, replacing his hat again snugly. "Until then...Fionna?"

"Yeah PG?" she asked, standing next to Finn now.

"Would you do me the favor of housing Finn here until we can get him back home?" he requested. Fionna blinked, a protest rising in her throat, but the Prince smiled warmly.

"A-ah...of course. Yeah PG, no problem," she said, cheeks slightly red. "You can count on us." Finn glanced over as Prince Gumball turned away, spotting the girl's reddened cheeks, but said nothing. Cake elbowed Fionna a bit, and the embarrassed human swatted at her sister.

"For now though guys, I should get back to work. If I get anywhere or have any news, I'll send word with Lord Monocromicorn. MoCro's been running messages a lot for me lately. Anyway, I'll see you guys later," PG finished, turning back to wave at them. Fionna waved back and Cake snickered.

"Thanks Prince Gumball," Finn said, waving. "In the meantime, let's go do something guys. I'm sure there's something that needs to be done, right?"

Cake and Fionna turned to each other, before shrugging. "We can always find something to do. Right Cake?" Fionna said, walking out of PG's lab. Finn was hot on her trail, Cake bringing up the rear.

"Sure we can. Always SOMETHIN' to do in the land of Ooo."

Without another word, Cake stretched her arms about the two humans, and growing large enough to deposit them on her back, she bounded out the front-most doors of the castle and down the steps. Fionna held tight to her sister, and Finn whooped loudly. He was growing to like the two of them the more he hung around. Maybe Fionna wasn't so bad. And Cake was motherly enough to keep both Fionna and Finn in line, much like Jake was to Finn.

_**After Nightfall...**_

Finn, Fionna and Cake had finally found their way back to the tree fort; the three of them were absolutely pooped. After their meeting with Gumball, Cake managed to track down a party being held in an underground kingdom much like the Beniethaverse. The kingdom was home to an adorable race of hedgehog people that knew how to throw a mean party. Things only got more interesting when a two-headed shark attacked the kingdom and the three fought him off for a good hour.

In the end it had turned out the shark only wanted to party with everyone too; he even had special "feet" to dance with. Finn had dubbed him a "land" shark, and they partied the afternoon away and well after nightfall too. After bidding the partiers good-bye, they finally managed their way back to the house.

"Whoo, man I'm beat," Cake said, stretching just slightly to ease her aching muscles. Finn rolled his shoulders and Fionna stifled a big yawn.

"Yeah, time for bed," Fionna replied, walking toward the ladder. Finn wandered over to the couch, gathering his blanket and laying down.

"Hey Fionna?" Finn called to the other human. Fionna stopped and turned around.

"Yeah Finn?"

"You dance like a pro. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings," he said, grinning. Fionna grinned as well, before stifling another yawn.

"Ooh, crackers I'm tired. Good-night Finn!" she called down as she climbed up the ladder.

"'Night Fionna!" he called back.

Without another word, the lights went out and everyone settled in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, I've got the third chapter. You can expect more to come! :D Hm. The chapter ended on a lame note. I wonder what tomorrow will bring for them? ...no seriously, I have no real clue. I've got an EXTREMELY vauge idea of where this is going, but as for really specific chapters, I'm winging it. :D Woot! Read, review, and enjoy~! :3


End file.
